Ladder Game of Fate
by kachiru-chan
Summary: The "Get to Know Each Other Better Game" that Gold came up with seemed fun at first… until the dex holders realized their partners would be chosen at random. See the horrors of the Ladder Game of Fate
1. The Game

**Summary:** The "Get to Know Each Other Better Game" that Gold came up with seemed fun at first… until the dex holders realized their partners would be chosen at random…

**A/N:** This is my first Pokémon fanfiction, so I'm pretty nervous about how it's going to turn out. The pairings were completely random so please don't hate on the ones. So far I only know what the first pair is, and I'm sure the fans may like it. (Black, White, and Emerald are not in this because I'm not too familiar with them. Sorry!)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon (thankfully).

~PokeSpe!~

Gold grinned to himself as he made the finishing touches on his grand master piece. Today was the day that all his fellow dex holders would praise him for bringing the family so close together. It was only a matter of time before the first guest arrived at the sacred meeting place, Professor Oak's lab. (He had been more than happy to lend Gold and his buddies an extra room for the day.) Rubbing his hands together excitedly, our dark haired friend got up from his stool and made his way towards the door impatiently. Right on cue, a timid knock was heard from the other side. All too eager, Gold immediately glomped the victim right when he slammed the door open.

"G-gold… I can't… breathe…" Yellow gasped from underneath his wrath. All too quickly, Green stepped in and shoved Gold out of the way, earning a look of gratitude from the small girl. Disregarding the whimpering nuisance on the side of the doorway, Red and Blue also strolled in casually, and seated themselves on the seats laid out for them.

A few moments later, the Hoenn kids walked in, following Silver and Crystal. The Sinnoh Trio was the last to arrive. Forgetting his pain, Gold shot up to his mini stage and clapped his hands together, gathering everybody's attention. Grabbing onto the "master piece" he had worked on earlier, he dragged it to the front, so that it was visible for everybody to see. The work turned out to be some kind of a chart, but only twelve blank circles were visible; six on top, and six on the bottom. The area in the middle was covered with large butcher paper.

"Eh? What's this supposed to be?" Blue asked, tipping her head to the side. Green and Silver raised their eyebrows, as if trying to figure it out by themselves.

"Patience, loves! You will find out soon enough," the host grinned. Walking to each member, he gave them a circular magnet with a picture of themselves on it. "You will use these to decide your fate!" He tossed the last one, smacking Silver directly on the face while swiveling around dramatically. "Each of you, put your circles on any of these twelve on the board, and whatever you do, DON'T TOUCH the butcher paper. Got it?"

After he finished his sentence, everybody got up all at once and dashed towards the board. All except for Dia, who was dozing off quietly, and Yellow, who was too polite to shove her way through like the rest of her comrades.

By the time everybody had sat back down, there were exactly three more spots left. Gold let Yellow choose first, and he stuck Diamond's and his on there as well. Now, if it weren't for the huge, mysterious gap in the middle, the couples would have looked like this: Blue and Green, Platinum and Pearl, Crystal and Silver, Gold and Dia, Ruby and Yellow, and Sapphire and Red. Few people were grumbling, and some even making fun of others, but once again, they were silenced by Gold's loud, "SHUT UP, TWINKIES!" Before anyone had the chance to react properly, he ripped down the butcher paper. Everybody gasped. Even Silver's eyes had grown wide from the horrid truth. It was a… a…

"Welcome everybody! We will now officially start our session of the "Lovey Dovey Ladder Game of Fate!" A few people groaned, and most died a little on the inside. Gold strutted over to his first prey, Red. Making overly dramatic suspense music, he slid his index finger along the dreaded lines. "Who will Red's destined partner be? Oh? Oh? It's…. It's Yellow! Congrats!" Yellow looked down, her cheeks burning in embarrassment, and Red started to cough violently, gaze averting away from the crowd.

"Oh, It's not over yet, seniors! We have to choose the Date of Fate, too! Where should these two lucky fellows go for a date? Hmm?" Gold was now bouncing around and wiggling his eyebrows in his senior's direction. Crystal rolled her eyes, and raised her hand.

"How about an amusement park?" She suggested. Yellow glanced over at her, silently grateful that it hadn't been anything embarrassing. The other guests nodded in agreement, not being able to think of anything better at the moment.

"Alright then! After your date, you must secretly buy a present for your partner. We'll all come back here in a week and exchange gifts. If your special person likes the gift, you win the game! This applies to everybody here, by the way. Now! Onto person number two, Diamond!" Gold continued the same dramatic music as he trailed down to Platinum's picture. "Aha!"

Diamond, fully awake now, gave his partner a silly grin, and Platinum looked directly ahead with an indifferent expression. In the end, the group decided for the two to go have lunch on the beach. There were no complaints. Satisfied, Gold continued with his little game.

"Next up is Green!" Said man leapt out of his seat in protest when it was announced that he was to be partners with Pearl. Gold looked puzzled for a second and announced, "Ah, I forgot to mention that your partner can be the same gender as you. Well, it was random, right?" Green just glared fiercely at the pathetic junior. Pearl seemed to be uninterested in the whole matter.

"Guys, I'm getting impatient. Let's get on with this already!" He pouted, with a palm resting on his cheek. His partner also shot him an agitated look. Blue took this as the perfect chance to volunteer for a dating location.

"Oh, oh! Green and Pearl should totally go to the _mall_! Fabulous!" She grinned brightly, not at all heeding Green's killing-intent aura. "Since Green is obviously the man, he should pay for _everything_, too! Right, manly boy?" Pearl couldn't help but give her an annoyed look. Green looked like he was going to murder something squishy. Like Dia. Platinum gently pulled her partner away from her senior's fury.

All was in favor of the shopping mall idea except for Ruby, who looked like he was about to break down in jealousy. Sapphire rubbed his shoulder in mock sympathy. Gold smirked and returned to the ultimate chart. The next man was, in fact, Ruby.

"Aww, cheer up, bro! I'm sure you'll get a hottie like Blue, and she'll definitely want to take you somewhere better than shopping." Gold tried to make Ruby feel better, and it seemed to be working. "Oh wait, hold on. Sorry, kid. You've got Sapphire. Better luck next time right?" The poor boy gasped and draped both his arms around his chest.

"This… This is_ conspiracy_!" He cried as his knees slammed onto the ground. Sapphire had an amused look on her face as she began to poke his lifeless body with her toe.

"I vote that we should go to watch a scary movie, and then grab some dinner." She grinned. Ruby's head snapped up only to see that he friends had unintentionally voted in favor of the idea. His face contorted into something in between agony, pain, and shock.

"CONSPIRACY!"

"C'mon sissy boy, get off the floor, you're making me embarrassed." Sapphire sneered, rolling her eyes.

"You? Embarrassed? Since when did _that_ ever happen, you cave woman?" Ruby flared back intensely. Crystal had to drag them apart from each other before a real fight began. She signaled for Gold to continue.

"Ah… Alrighty then. One of the fair maidens will be blessed with the chance to spend a most fabulous evening with the amazing Go—" Our announcer stopped for a brief moment before continuing, "Wait a minute, that can't be right. Redo, redo! I'm changing everybody's partners again!" Something in the form of satisfaction glinted off of Green's eyes. The rest who were content with their partners groaned. Poor Yellow looked like she was going to cry. Blue, noticing all the commotion, stood up from her seat.

"I object! Fate is fate remember? What's wrong with your partner? It's either going to be me or Crystal right….?" Her voice trailed off on the last few words as she burst out into a fit of laughter. "HAHAHAHAHA! Don't tell me… Don't tell me you got….. Oh, this is too cute!" Blue walked up to Gold and moved him away from the board. She examined it for a bit and started giggling again. Green huffed in annoyance.

"What's the big deal, Pesky Girl?" He frowned, earning a disapproving glare from Silver.

Gold, blushing now, put his hand out in Blue's direction and made the final announcement, "Congratulations Blue and Crystal… You girls… are… partners… without me…" Silver's glare intensified by twenty folds as he was the first person to grasp the situation. Green had to move away to avoid being burned alive by the dark aura.

Sapphire, now getting the gist of it, screamed, "OH MY GOD, GOLD AND SILVER SHOULD GO TO A STRIP CLUB!"

There was silence, and a couple of perverted grins from the group, until Silver raised his hand and spoke: "I object, and you guys better, too." All the boys ended up objecting to the offer in the end, to Silver's relief, but he was still a little disturbed by the fact that the girls still agreed to the idea. Gold was unable to vote because he was far too busy mauling himself into the wall repeatedly. Which probably meant that he didn't like the thought too much either. Suddenly, a horde of hands shot up into the air, and suggestions were bombarded across the ends of the room.

"MAID CAFÉ!" Silver whipped his head around to see who it was that suggested such a place. He was immediately cut off by another loud comment.

"NO! SHOPPING MALL!" Gold groaned, sliding onto the cold floor, next to Ruby.

"IDIOT, THAT ONE'S ALREADY TAKEN! GO TO THE BAR!" Pearl suggested, riled up now. Diamond nodded timidly, while stuffing another piece of bread into his mouth.

"I OBJECT!" "CHANGE THAT TO A _GAY_ BAR!" Blue and Sapphire shrieked at the same time, unfazed by their victims' disgusted bewilderment. They looked at each other and high fived.

"How about a photo shoot?" Yellow gulped, hiding behind Red. Red smiled but shook his head. He had his own brilliant idea that couldn't be beat.

"POKEMON BATTLE!" He hollered, jumping up and down like a little boy. All aside from Gold and Silver, everybody looked at him as if he were some sorry idiot. On the other hand, our poor male-male couple ran up to the sorry idiot and almost kissed his feet.

"YES! A POKEMON BATTLE IS ABSOLUTLEY FANTASTIC!" Gold cried, throwing his arms around Red. Silver nodded in agreement. However, nobody seemed to be really paying attention to the lonely trio.

The argument on where the two lads would go to seemed to have been going nowhere until a firm voice made an unexpected remark: "Anime convention." All heads turned to Green in one swift motion. The senior now had second thoughts about saying that. He didn't want to get all-out rejected like his buddy Red over there…

"That's brilliant! How did you ever think of that? Awesome!" Blue ran up to him and patted him on the head, much to his annoyance. "I thought you only used your brain for serious stuff." Green pushed his friend's hand away and crossed his arms. Looking around, he saw that nobody really looked too upset with the event, and he spoke up again.

"Anybody object?" Silver was the only one who opposed to the idea. Gold accepted because he decided he couldn't risk the chance of going to a freaking gay bar with his rival. Creeppppyyyyy, right? Right.

"Okay! It's decided! Silver and I will go to an anima convention!" Gold cleared his throat.

"Actually, it's pronounced 'ah-ni-meh', if you had to kno—"

"Oh, to hell with it, Sapphire, 'animay' whatever. Me and Silver are going. Now. How about our two lovely ladies, Blue and Crystal?"

"They should go to the PokeStar Observatory together," Silver grumbled, still too soft towards his 'sister'. Gold grumbled about how they had appropriate locations while he didn't. He was quickly shut up with a cold stare from his fated partner. Blue had a dreamy look in her eyes, while Crystal just stood there, waiting for any objections. There were none opposed, so the two young women were set to go to the observatory for their date.

Now that the meeting was over, everybody slowly began to leave the building, leaving Gold to clean up after them. Crystal and Silver stayed behind. Wordlessly, they helped the poor teen restore the room back to its original state together, wondering what kind of a mess their friend had gotten them into.

-End Ch.1-

**A/N:** I know, the pairs are retarded. They were COMPLETELY RANDOM. I do not do Specialshipping, Commonershipping, Franticshipping, or the other random ones (other than PMS I think it's interesting), so this may be a little tricky… Please review, and I hope you enjoyed chapter one. I may continue this depending on the reviews I get, I guess. Thank you for reading!


	2. The Park

**Summary:** Red and Yellow are first to go on their 'Date of Fate', and Yellow seems to be anticipating for something special to happen. However, how will the date turn out if she discovers that they are being watched?

**A/N:** I need your opinion, guys… Should there be romance between ALL the pairings? GreenxPearl is totally weird, but it's definitely… interesting… Oh, and the places the characters go for the dates will probably be made up.

**Warning: **I skipped the whole RGB and Yellow arc for the manga, so I have no idea how to write the characters from there . Forgive me if Red and Yellow are totally OOC! (Oh, and I think I used the 'F' word in there once.)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but the "Ladder Game of Fate". No, it wasn't really Gold's idea.

~PokeSpe! ~

Gold's POV…

So here I am the day after our meeting, standing in front of Silver's house, pacing around back and forth on his doorstep. What was I doing here? Well, I had a fantastic idea that would benefit the two of us, but now that I made it all the way to Viridian City, I was starting to regret coming. I stopped abruptly in my tracks, and considered going back home. But the thing is… it took_ such_ a long time flying over to Kanto from Johto. Damn. I turned my back away from the entrance, and took a step away.

"You planning on knocking, or what?" I jumped at the sound of my friend's voice. I whipped around to notice that Silver had been watching me the whole time from his window up on the second floor. He disappeared from the windowsill and a moment later, the front door opened.

"Uhm, I…" With nothing intelligent to say, I shut my mouth. Silver motioned for me to come inside, and so I did—reluctantly. Stepping into the all-too-familiar interior of his home, I decided to spill. "Okay, so I came here because I wanted to discuss something. I had no idea that I was going to be paired up with you, honestly! So, I made a solution. I mean, we both don't want to look like freaks, right? So let's just not go on that date. Uh, it's not like I don't like you or anything, we're still buddies, no harsh feelings but I really don't want to go. Think of my pride, dude! What'll the ladies think, eh? And you don't even have the time, right? What if this 'anime' thing is dangerous and weird people try to touch you 'cuz they think you're a girl and—"

"Gold, you're rambling." Silver mumbled while closing the door. I looked down at my feet in frustration and embarrassment. How did this all come out so offensive? I looked back up, timidly, only to see that my best friend showed no sign of annoyance or offense. In fact, he looked a little… amused. (By 'amused' I mean he was smirking at me like the bastard he was.) He spoke again, "So what you're saying is that we should cheat?" I nodded sheepishly, and after some time he replied shortly, "I don't want to."

What?

"Eh? Silv, you okay, buddy?" I waved my hand across his face. He didn't flinch.

"Don't call me that. I think we should go on that date. It'll be my only chance to take a break from training, and I want to see what an 'anime convention' is… Why the hell do you look so disappointed?" The red-head crossed his arms deftly and blew the bangs out of his face. I groaned childishly and started complaining. Again, without flinching, Silver pushed open the door and shoved me back outside. "If that's all you came here to talk about, get out. I'm going to train."

I stumbled onto his doormat clumsily and pouted when he slammed the door. Well, fuck you too, bro. What was I supposed to do now?

~PokeSpe! ~

Red's (3rd person) POV…

A teenager with jet black hair and dazzling orbs of red was leaning against a signpost in front of the Celadon City Amusement Park, sunglasses pushed up all the way to the brim of his hat, and his new red shoes glistening in the glare of the sunlight. A couple of girls walked past him, giggling when he gave them a wink. His act faded too quickly when a guard walked up and told him to loiter around someplace else. So much for the cool look. The boy whipped off his sunglasses and shoved them into his pocket in frustration.

In reality, the lad was just still a little boy at heart, despite his age, and had no idea on how to deal with the ladies. During the past five hours, he had been running around all over the region gathering little tips from the few females he knew to get ready for his date that day. With all the information he gathered, the boy got so excited that he came much too early for the arranged meeting.

-Flashback-

"_Blue, hey Blue! What kind of guys do you like?" Red ran up to his old buddy, gasping for breath. The girl he was addressing chuckled at how naïve he was, and flipped her hair back._

"_Is that the way you greet a friend of yours?" She rolled her eyes, obviously enjoying the moment when her friend apologized and greeted her all over again hastily. It was too fun messing with him. He repeated his question, literally jumping up and down in impatience._

"_Eh, well, any guy who makes money is good enough for me." With that unsatisfying response, she was gone, and Red frowned in disappointment. "But I don't have a lot of money…" And he was off again, to Cerulean City._

"_Hey, hey Misty, Misty! Do you like anybody? What's he like?" Misty dropped the cleaning net she was holding and grabbed the nearest towel, covering herself up. "Why do you look so embarrassed? I've seen you in your bathing suit before." The gym leader had to take a couple of deep breaths before she found the energy to talk._

"_Red! Don't just barge into the gym like that! We're closed right now. And what's with the sudden question?" She managed to say in one big sentence. Red looked like he was going to explode with urgency. "Do you need to use the bathroom? It's in the waiting room down the hall…"_

"_No, that's not it! I have a date coming up, and I need to know what kind of things that girls like. Please help." A wave of pure dismay washed over Misty's face, but Red, of course, didn't catch on. "Do you really hate sharing information with me? Come on, we've known each other for years."_

_Scratching the back of her head, the girl decided it wouldn't do her any good if she refused, so she lied, "I like… uhm… cool guys. Yeah. Because they remind me of… water-type Pokemon. Uh, he should wear stylish clothes, have a nice body, and have confidence about his coolness. That's it. Go away, I'm cleaning the pool here." Once again, Red was left alone to think about how miserable his social life was. Who else did he know that was female? _

_With no place else to go, Red took off to Professor Oak's lab in order to search for Green. 'Well, if there's one cool, confident guy I know, it would be him,' was his self-explanation. However, when he got there, the doors were locked, and there was a sign that read:_

'_Gone shopping with Green. Be back in about an hour, so hang in there… –Professor Oak ;D'_

_Red sighed in defeat and sauntered home miserably, hoping that whatever he planned to do that day would work out well._

-End Flashback-

Twenty minutes had passed after Red was kicked out of the entrance, and he was resting in the shade under a large tree nearby the amusement park, sunglasses placed neatly on the frame of his face. Out of nowhere, somebody sat down next to him, and rested his head on our protagonist's shoulder. Alarmed, but not wanting to be rude, Red shifted his head and tried to get a better look at the person. The mysterious intruder giggled.

"Why do you look so surprised? Did I scare you?" The voice that spoke was soft, but had some sort of small humor in it. It was clear that the boy was fond of him, but _dang_, he looked so familiar. "And what's with the sunglasses?" The dark lenses were confiscated from him. Oh. It was Yellow.

"Oh! Hi Yellow! I didn't recognize you for a second…. Why are you wearing your hat?"

"Eh? Oh, did you want me to take it off?"

"It's just… Well, I… _(I think you look prettier without it.)_ I like your hair." How pathetic.

"Thanks /blush/ But I'm afraid I might stand out if I let my hair down…" Red examined his date's attire. Indeed, she was dressed in a beautiful, yellow summer dress that rested neatly on her petite body, and on her feet, she wore innocent white sandals. If she took off her hat, she could easily catch everybody's attention, but it was better than people mistaking her for a boy in a dress.

"It's good to stand out, Yellow. Here, I'll hold your hat for you."

"Th-thank you. I appreciate it." She replied timidly. It took too much effort to keep her date from embracing her, but he didn't want to scare the poor thing, so he let the feeling pass. "Shall we go inside?"

The moment Red took a step into the park was one of the best moments he'd had in his lifetime (next to battling, of course). An angry little boy rushed past the couple, knocking the unfortunate Yellow off her small feet, and sending her tumbling into her date's arms. The two just stood in each other's embrace until the guardian of the small boy from before ran up to them and apologized profusely. Yellow slipped away immediately, realizing what just happened, and Red, being the douche he was, pretended to be oblivious to the whole matter. (That's what he tended to do when his mind refused to respond to the situation.)

Acting like nothing happened, the teen smiled at his date and laughed, "Well, wasn't that kid in such a hurry? He reminds me of myself." Yellow's expression turned about four shades darker, but this, Red didn't notice. He took her wrist gently and tugged her through the crowd. By the time the two had escaped from the wraths of the mob of people, and bought their tickets, Red noticed that Yellow wasn't looking too happy.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh no, it's nothing… I'm kind of hungry. Let's get some cotton candy! I love cotton candy!"

"Uhm, okay… Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

"I don't feel like eating cotton candy right now, Red. How about we go on a ride? The Mantine Ride has a short waiting line."

"Alright, if you want…" Red stopped talking after that, and just assumed that Yellow was just having 'that time of the month' or whatever Blue told him it was. He rested his thumbs in his pockets and sauntered along after Yellow, who was practically running towards one of the rides. The pair were already halfway into the line when Red realized that the ride they were waiting for wasn't the Mantine Ride Yellow had been talking about.

"Yellow… Isn't this the Flying Rayquaza?" He asked cautiously, afraid that he might offend the girl somehow.

"Oh my! I didn't realize we were in the wrong line! I'm sorry, Red!" Well, at least Yellow seemed to be herself again. Suddenly, a brilliant idea popped into Red's brain.

"Since we've waited this long, there's no point in turning back now." He said slyly.

"I guess you're right…"

"How about we play a game? Whoever has the funniest face when the picture is revealed at the end is the loser. The winner gets to make the loser do whatever they want for the rest of the date." Red knew how to handle rollercoasters, and that was his ultimate secret. Everybody believed him when he said he couldn't stand the crazy rides, and Red was pretty sure that Yellow did, too."

"Anything? Really? Even if it's silly?" Yellow asked with sudden curiosity.

"Anything."

"Aren't you scared of roller coasters, though?" Oh shoot.

"Uhh, I've actually never ridden one before, so I don't know yet!" Red scratched the back of his neck nervously. Yellow, to his relief, seemed to accept his lie.

"Okay then, let's do this." Yellow smiled at him so innocently, Red almost reconsidered doing the game. However, by that time, the two were already in front of the line, and it was too late to turn back. The Flying Rayquaza had the scariest seats in the whole amusement park. It was built years ago, so there was the worry of falling off, but that wasn't the scary part. The horrifying thing about this green vehicle was the fact that as soon as the ride started, the seats would turn at ninety degrees, so the passenger was facing the ground. And the ride jerked _backwards_ in full speed, and then shot back forward towards the rise of the slope. When the drop was close enough to see, the ride would slow down considerably and inch its way towards the curve.

Red was confident all the way through, for he expected for this to all happen. He could feel Yellow shaking beside him in fear, and he wanted to comfort her so badly, but the drop was coming. All of a sudden, a shrill scream was heard and the world blurred past Red's eyes. The wind tugged at his face, and his hair whipped around in different directions. A part of his bangs brushed past his nose, and he sneezed loudly, failing to notice the snap of the camera directly above him.

The ride reached its end, and Red had to help Yellow off the seat. The lass was trembling and her hair was sticking out in different directions. He did her a bit of service by patting it all down, so it framed her face nicely like it usually did.

When the picture was revealed, Red was appalled. The image looked like this:

Red was shutting his eyes and scrunching up his nose as his mouth formed a giant "O" shape. Yellow's face was completely hidden behind the blurry movement of her hair.

"That is_ so_ not fair."

"I guess this means I win, right?" Yellow beamed happily. Red smile, and admitted defeat. He let her go off to buy the cotton candy she wanted, and pondered about what she would have him do.

While she was gone, he also bought the present that he was supposed to give her at the gift exchange. Satisfied, he stood by the exit and waited for her return.

And waited.

And waited some more.

Something wasn't right. It shouldn't have to take fifteen minutes for someone to by cotton candy from a nearby booth, right? Red took off running to look for his partner.

~ PokeSpe! ~

Yellow's POV

I was so excited to tell Red what he needed to do for his punishment that I passed by the cotton candy stand on accident. I noticed soon enough, and was about to turn back, when I spotted something unusual glistening in the bushes nearby. It was a blinking light. I inched closer to it in wonder, and was shocked when I realized that it was a Pokedex. What was it doing out in a bush? I pressed the side button to open the lid, but something grabbed my wrist and I was yanked into the bush itself.

"Owww~" I sat up, trying to get the branches off my arms and legs. The Pokedex was pulled out from my hands by the same person that had taken hold of my wrist.

"Sorry, Senior Yellow!" The culprit was a man (?) wearing a black cloak and white basketball shoes. Before I could examine him longer, he disappeared into another bush and was gone before I could even pick myself back up. Now, what was all that about?

Suddenly, Red appeared into my view, looking like a frantic little boy who just lost his mother. I called out to him, and he jogged towards me, his expression softening a little bit.

"What were you doing here? And why are you all dirty? Were you hurt?" I had to hold in my blush as he held me in his arms, while trying to brush off some of the dirt on my dress. He realized what he was doing, to my dismay, and stopped. "Ah, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have made you uncomfortable like that."

"It's no problem Red, I'm sorry for making you worry." Red helped me up, and we stepped out of the bushes. People gave us strange looks for that, but I didn't care. Neither did my date. (He never cared about those kinds of things in the first place.)

"What were you doing in there, anyway?" He turned to face me, this time, his face full of curiosity.

"About that, Red… I think we're being watched."


End file.
